


pathetic older brother // worthless little brother

by wingsaloof



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, and being brotherly, really gen?? just bokushi and oreshi talking about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though we are the same, we're also different.<br/>And even though he became useless, I have to protect him until the day I become useless too.<br/>And even though he also became useless, I can't help it but protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pathetic older brother // worthless little brother

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this after reading lots of Akashi meta! Especially [this one](http://jcminwell.tumblr.com/post/90258128780/kuroko-no-basuke-ch266-analysis-of-the-japanese). Reading KnB meta is fun.  
> Really short fic!! Written in less than a hour, not beta'd at all. I can't really think of much else to add to this. I did changed my mind a lot of times while writing it, and even though I'm not 100% happy with it, I also think it's not that bad. Also, I have a lot of speech patterns I constantly repeat. I'm sorry.

Sometimes I can't help but think he is truly pathetic.

Always needing my help. Always needing to be saved by me, even if he's the older one. Simply pathetic. I just couldn't watch him playing the fool anymore - if he can't win a little game, an one-on-one challenge, how does he expect to be undoubtedly absolute as we want to?

Step aside, my older brother. Looks like I'll have to do your job now. Useless as you are now, there's nothing else for you to do here.

Honestly, I expected more of you. But don't worry, I'll take good care of you,  I have this responsibility inside of my mind. After all, we still do share the same body. 

Sleep, my older brother, as I protect you.

Sleep, as I shall bring victory to you.

 

\- // -- // -

 

Sometimes I can't help but think he is worthless.

Always being so drastic. Always doing thing on impulse, never thinking of the consequences. Pulling me aside like this is also an example of this shade of your personality, it can't be helped, since you're the younger one. Simply worthless. Killing anyone who opposes to you? Gouging your eyes out? Don't make me laugh.

You've done too much, my little brother. You're now more useless than you thought I were before, there's nothing else for you to do here.

Honestly, you did a lot more than I expected. But it's not like I couldn't also do it. But don't worry, I won't let you disappear. After all, we still do share the same body.

And even if you can exist without me, I can't exist without you.

So now, have a good rest.

Sleep, my little brother, as I protect you.

Sleep, as I shall not let you vanish from this world.

 

 


End file.
